New Hope, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 20339 |population_metro = |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 1558.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 4035.5 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 2 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 23 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 284 |elevation_ft = 932 |website = www.ci.new-hope.mn.us |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55427, 55428 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-45628 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0648510 |footnotes = }} New Hope is a city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States and a suburb of Minneapolis. The population was 20,339 at the 2010 census. History New Hope was originally a farming community in Crystal Lake Township. In 1936, the city of Crystal, Minnesota, was incorporated, taking up all of former Crystal Lake Township. The farmers in the western part of the city broke off and formed New Hope Township. In 1953, with suburbia moving in and farmers moving out, New Hope incorporated as a city. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. It is 12 miles northwest of downtown Minneapolis. U.S. Highway 169 serves as one of the main routes in the city. Education Most students in grades K–12 attend public schools in the Robbinsdale School District. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 20,339 people, 8,427 households, and 5,032 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 9,051 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 74.5% White, 14.7% African American, 0.4% Native American, 3.8% Asian, 2.9% from other races, and 3.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.5% of the population. There were 8,427 households of which 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.1% were married couples living together, 12.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.3% were non-families. 33.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the city was 39.4 years. 22% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.8% were from 25 to 44; 24.4% were from 45 to 64; and 18.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.9% male and 53.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,873 people, 8,665 households, and 5,268 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,098.6 people per square mile (1,583.3/km²). There were 8,746 housing units at an average density of 1,717.4 per square mile (663.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 86.66% White, 5.78% African American, 0.46% Native American, 3.21% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.74% from other races, and 2.11% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.45% of the population. There were 8,665 households out of which 27.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.2% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.2% were non-families. 32.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.91. In the city the population was spread out with 21.3% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 30.2% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 17.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 86.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,795, and the median income for a family was $60,424. Males had a median income of $41,192 versus $29,454 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,562. About 4.1% of families and 6.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.8% of those under age 18 and 6.3% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Chaplain (Major, retired) Tim Vakoc – first United States military chaplain to be critically injured during Operation Iraqi Freedom, died in New Hope References External links * City of New Hope website Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:New Hope, Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1936 Category:1936 establishments in Minnesota